Moving On
by smile-girl
Summary: The forth year from Hermione's point of view... Revolves around the ball and it's aftermath. The rating is for later...


_This year will is going to be amazing,_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep my first night of my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew it would be for so many reasons. The main one, of course, being that we were hosting the Triwizard Tournament. That was going to be great to watch someone competing for our school, and we would finally get to meet others from the other wizarding schools.

_And then there's the ball…and maybe…_ _No!_ I told myself, I wasn't going to let myself fret over that yet, it was months away.

When I got my schedule the next morning at breakfast I happily noted that this year it was normal – with only one class per time slot. Not like last year, which left me too stressed out to do anything but do homework and sleep. Of course, Ron had a comment about this.

"Taking the normal amount of classes this year?" He asked.

"Yeah Hermione," added Harry, "I still can't believe that you kept the fact that you were using the time turner from us all year."

"You both know perfectly well--" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, we know: McGonagall made you promise. But still…" Ron cut in.

"It's not like we would have told anyone. We're your best friends," added Harry.

_Yes, but oh how I'd like one of you to be more than a friend…_ I thought, but quickly stopped myself, thinking that it would never happen. He simply wasn't interested in me that way. I wasn't going to embarrass myself by doing anything about it. _But what if he is interested… and he's just not showing it because I'm not, should I be the first to do something about it?_ No, I told myself again. Maybe if he starts to show signs that he does like me that way, and if not, I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

"So, are you going to try to enter the tournament Harry? I think I'm going to try. Not like I'll actually get chosen though. But you've got a good chance. What with coming face to fact with You-Know-Who three times already, two of them being here." asked Ron.

"Ron," I stated, "You know you aren't of age."

"I'll probably try. I wonder what Dumbledore's going to do to keep us from entering though." Harry replied, ignoring me.

They continued their conversation, oblivious to the fact that I'd even said anything. _Typical. I should be used to it by now… but I _do_ wish he'd notice me._

The students from the visiting schools arrived today. Harry and Ron (but mostly Ron, who has become obsessed) have noticed that the seeker from the Bulgarian Quidditch team is one of the students from Drums tang, Viktor Krum. Everyone's been whispering about him, hoping to talk to him and get his autograph. He doesn't seem to have let his fame get to his head (hmmm… why does the name Lockhart come to mind when I think about that). He seems quite shy actually. I haven't seen him talking to anyone except for his headmaster Karkaroff.

Ron is also flaunting over a girl from the other visiting school, Beaubatons. I think she must be part Veela because of her silvery hair and the fact that many of the boys' eyes have followed her all night. _That gives me some sense of relief at least. She's Veela, so I'll just say that he can't help it that his eyes are on her and not me. Well it's not like they'd be on me anyway, even if she wasn't here._ Sigh.

Just when I thought everything in my life was going smoothly everything shatters. And it happens on Halloween, to boot. Figures. Not that I'm superstitious or anything, as I clearly displayed to all of my fellow Gryffindors last year.

The champions for the Triwizard Tournament were chosen today. Durmstrang's was Viktor Krum, not that anyone really expected anything else. Beauxbatons' was the Veela girl, her name's Fleur Delacour. This didn't come as much a surprise to me either, she seems like she's the most popular of the group. For Hogwarts it was Cedric Diggory from Huffelpuff. I would have liked it to have been someone from Gryffindor, but if it's any consolation, at least it wasn't a Slytherin.

The surprise, however, came after these three champions were chosen the Goblet of Fire spit out another name… Harry's.

So now the other three houses (especially Huffelpuff) are mad at Harry for being chosen even though he was too young. The other school are threatening to leave because Hogwarts gets to have two champions, one of whom is too young to compete. Ron is furious with Harry for entering without telling him and letting him enter too.

Harry, however, is insisting that he didn't put his name in The Goblet… but almost nobody believes him.

I saw the look on his face when his name was drawn, I believe Harry. I think Ron does too, but he won't admit it. I think he's jealous, and I really don't blame him. He feels that Harry gets all of the attention, and he thought that this competition could just be something that they could enjoy watching together, without Harry being involved for once.

I'd like nothing more than to comfort Ron, but whenever I try to talk to him he just gets mad at me for taking sides with Harry – like he says I always do. If only he knew.

Dragons! Honestly. What _were_ they thinking? I was scared to death watching Harry try to get past the dragon to complete his first task in the tournament. Ron was too, I could tell. Maybe he didn't want to admit it because he was still acting mad at Harry. But he was worried about him.

Oh well, at least that's over with now. After the task Ron started talking to Harry again and everything went back to normal. Typical guys, never talking about their problems. _If Ron was more open I could talk to him about us… but he'd probably just make it awkward and then change the subject._

There's a new problem now, however. The Yule Ball is coming up and everyone is hoping to get a date. I know Harry wants to ask Cho, he's just really nervous about it. I'm trying to encourage him without making it too obvious. I also don't want him to get the wrong idea about what I mean. I also really don't want Ron to get the idea that I want Harry to ask me. _But wait, then he if he does like me he might get jealous and I would be able to tell. _Maybe that's true, but I don't want him to feel pressured into asking me. I want him to come to the decision himself. I just wish he'd hurry up and do it.

What have I done? How could I have been so stupid? Ron has finally asked me to go to the ball with him (well, kind of) but I can't.

It's not like he actually wanted to go with me anyway. He asked me as a last resort when he couldn't find a date. But I could have made the most of it… made him realize that he really does have feelings for me (if he even does, which I doubt now).

I was so shocked when I was asked to the ball. And by Viktor Krum of all people. He'd been spending a lot of time in the library, but I had no idea that it was because he was interested in me.

I said yes when he asked me partially because I was so shocked and he took me by such surprise, and I have to admit, partially because I wanted to spite Ron. If he wanted to, but he'd just waited so long to ask me it serves him right. And if he doesn't (which I'm starting to think more and more is the reason), then I should start to move on. I'd just have to accept that Ron didn't like me that way that I liked him.


End file.
